Cascada
Cascada – niemieckie trio, tworzące muzykę hard dance oraz euro dance, założone w 2004. W skład zespołu wchodzą: wokalistka Natalie Horler i producenci Manian i Yanou. Zespół zdobył popularność dzięki przebojom, takim jak m.in.: „Miracle”, „Everytime We Touch”, „Truly Madly Deeply”, „What Hurts the Most”, „Evacuate the Dancefloor” czy „Pyromania”. Debiutancki album Everytime We Touch jest największym sukcesem komercyjnym zespołu. Zespół sprzedał ponad 20 mln płyt na całym świecie i 15 mln plików download. W 2013 z piosenką „Glorious” reprezentował Niemcy w finale 58. Konkursu Piosenki Eurowizji. 2004-2005: Poczatki kariery W wieku 18 lat Natalie Horler pracowała w studiach muzycznych dla różnych DJów. W tym czasie poznała Yanou oraz Maniana, którzy zaproponowali jej współpracę. Pierwotnie wydawali swoje utwory pod szyldem Cascade, jednak z powodu wytoczenia sprawy sądowej przez producenta muzycznego o pseudonimie Kaskade zmienili nazwę na Cascada. W 2004, pod szyldem wytwórni Andorfine Records, nagrali debiutanckie single: „Miracle” i „Bad Boy”. Utwory przykuły uwagę amerykańskiej wytwórni muzyki dance Robbins Entertainment, z którymi wynegocjowali kontrakt. W 2004 wytwórnia wydała re-edycję singla „Miracle”, na którym znalazły się też utwory „Everytime We Touch”, zawierający sample z piosenki Maggie Reilly o tym samym tytule, i „How Do You Do!”, będący coverem przeboju grupy Roxette. 2006: ewritajmwitacz W 2006 wydali pierwszy album studyjny, zatytułowany Everytime We Touch, który promowany był przez singel „Miracle”. Utwór trafił na pierwsze miejsce list przebojów we Francji Drugi singiel z albumu, tytułowy „Everytime We Touch”, zyskał międzynarodowy sukces, trafiając na wysokie miejsca wielu europejskich list przebojów oraz do dziesiątego miejsca w Stanach Zjednoczonych9. Singiel zdobył certyfikat złotej i platynowej płyty amerykańskiego RIAA. W międzyczasie producenci podpisali kontrakt z wytwórnią Zooland, założoną przez Maniana i Yanou, dzięki któremu wydali kolejne międzynarodowe single: „Truly Madly Deeply”, będący coverem utworu zespołu Savage Garden, „Kids in America” (Kim Wild) oraz „A Neverending Dream” (grupy X-Perience). Wydali też kilka singli regionalnych, m.in. w Szwecji czy w Niemczech. Album Everytime We Touch trafił na pierwsze miejsce irlandzkiej listy najlepszych płyt, trzecie na amerykańskiej oraz szóste na brytyjskiej, zdobył też nagrodę World Music w kategorii „Najlepiej sprzedający się na świecie niemiecki artysta”. W 2006 wydana została składanka, ztytułowana The Remix Album, zawierająca remiksy największych hitów w dorobku zespołu. 2007-2008: Perfect Day W 2007 ukazał się ich drugi album studyjny, zatytułowany Perfect Day. Pierwszym singlem został utwór „What Hurts the Most” (cover Rascal Flatts), który trafił do pierwszej dziesiątki kilku list przebojów W 2008 wydali re-edycję singla z b-side’m, coverem przeboju Wham! „Last Christmas”. Zaprezentowali także dwa nowe utwory promujące płytę: „What Do You Want from Me?” oraz „Because the Night” (Patti Smith) oraz piosenki „Faded” i „Perfect Day”, które były notowane głównie na listach amerykańskich muzyki dance. Na płycie znalazły się także covery piosenek „Sk8er Boi” Avril Lavigne i „Just Like a Pill” Pink. 2009: Evacuate the Dancefloor W 2009 wydali trzeci album studyjny, zatytułowany Evacuate the Dancefloor. Pierwszym singlem promującym płytę była piosenka pod tym samym tytułem, która na oficjalnej brytyjskiej liście przebojów zadebiutowała na pierwszym miejscu. Piosenka też w pierwszej trójce notowań w Australii, Belgii, Francji, Nowej Zelandii, Norwegii. W ramach trasy promocyjnej zespół wystąpił w Berlinie jako support Britney Spears podczas jej trasy koncertowej The Circus Starring: Britney Spears. Pozostałymi singlami z albumu zostały utwory „Fever” i „Dangerous”. 2010-2011: Original me W 2011 ukazał się czwarty album studyjny zespołu, zatytułowany Original Me, który promowany był przez singel „Pyromania”. Utwór znalazł się na trzecim miejscu holenderskiej listy przebojów, na jedenastym we Francji. Na drugi singiel wybrano piosenkę „Night Nurse”, a na trzeci – „San Francisco”, który często porównywano do „California Gurls” Katy Perry z 2010. We wrześniu 2011 zespół wydał utwór „Au Revoir”, który znalazł się na 31. miejscu australijskiej listy przebojów. W tym samym miesiącu wytwórnia Robbins Entertainment poinformowała o zakończeniu współpracy z trio. 2012: It's Christmas time W styczniu ogłoszono, że Natalie Horler została jurorką dziewiątej edycji Deutschland sucht den Superstar, niemieckiego odpowiednika programu Idol. 5 marca zespół zaprezentował teledysk do nowego singla „Summer of Love”. Klip został nakręcony na Teneryfie. Singel wydano 30 marca w Niemczech, Austrii, Szwajcarii i Stanach Zjednoczonych. Dwa tygodnie później zespół opublikował album kompilacyjny, zatytułowany Back on the Dancefloor, na której znalazł się utwór „Summer of Love”, największe przeboje grupy oraz remiksy. 24 maja 2012 na oficjalnym profilu zespołu na Facebooku Horler wstawiła krótki film, na którym poinformowała o nadchodzącym singlu. Na początku lipca w Internecie pojawił się klip, na którym wokalistka wykonała cover utworu „The Rhythm of the Night” grupy Corona. Pod koniec miesiąca udostępniono go do sprzedaży na portalu Amazon.com w Niemczech i Stanach Zjednoczonych. Tego samego dnia miała miejsce premiera teledysku do utworu. W listopadzie ukazał się świąteczny album zespołu, zatytułowany It's Christmas Time, na którym gościnnie zagrał ojciec wokalistki, David Horler. Na płycie znalazło się jedenaście znanych utworów świątecznych w wykonaniu formacji oraz nowa piosenka zespołu – „Somewhere at Christmas Time”. 2013: Konkurs Piosenki Eurowizji i Acoustic Sessions Pod koniec 2012 niemiecki nadawca publiczny Norddeutscher Rundfunk (NDR) opublikował listę finalistów niemieckich preselekcji Unser Song fur Malmö, wśród których znalazł się m.in. zespół Cascada z utworem „Glorious”. Konkursową piosenkę współtworzyli Andres Ballinas i Tony Cornellisen. 14 lutego 2013 w TUI Arena w Hanowerze zespół zdobył łącznie 30 punktów (maksymalną notę 12 punktów od telewidzów, 10 od jurorów oraz 8 od głosujących na stronie internetowej nadawcy radiowego kraju) i wygrał finał, zostając reprezentantem Niemiec w 58. Konkursie Piosenki Eurowizji w Malmö. Po finale selekcji pojawiły się informacje o plagiacie przeboju Loreen „Euphoria”, czemu zaprzeczył twórca tejże piosenki, Thomas G:son. Utwór dopuszczono do udziału w 58. Konkursie Piosenki Eurowizji. 29 marca 2013 zespół wydał kolejną komplikację, zatytułowaną The Best of Cascada, zawierającą największe hity zespołu, eurowizyjną propozycję „Glorious”, singel „Summer of Love” oraz premierową piosenkę „The World Is In My Hands”. Utwór „Glorious” znalazł się w gronie faworytów do zwycięstwa Konkursu Piosenki Eurowizji w rankingach fanów oraz Stowarzyszenia Miłośników Eurowizji (OGAE). Dzięki zapewnionego udziałowi w finale jako krajowi tzw. Wielkiej Piątki, zespół wystąpił 18 maja w finale konkursu z 11. numerem startowym. Zdobył łącznie 18 punktów, zajmując 21. miejsce. Podczas występu Horler miała na sobie cekinową sukienkę projektu Katji Convents. Po finale konkursu zespół wydał singiel „The World Is In My Hands”. Na początku listopada w serwisie iTunes i Amazon.de ukazał się album studyjny, zatytułowany Acoustic Sessions, na której znalazły się akustyczne wersje 2014: Kolejne albumy W 2014 zespół wydał dwa single: „Blink” i „Madness”, nagrany z gościnnym udziałem Trisa. W lutym 2015 zaprezentowali singiel „Reason”. W 2016 pojawili się gościnnie w utworze Cassiano „Praise You”. W styczniu 2017 wydali singiel „Run”. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Muzyka